Klaine  Before I Leave for Nationals
by CandiceL
Summary: Klaine - Kurt is still upset over Jesse St. Sucks' criticism and Blaine tries to comfort him.  But Kurt only has one request of Blaine before he leaves for Nationals in New York.


Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

Before I Leave for Nationals

Blaine sighed. He was sitting alone at small round table at the coffee shop him and Kurt usually went to. He was still wearing his Dalton Acdemy uniform. He had come straight from school to meet Kurt, but Kurt was late. He didn't mind waiting… it just wasnt normal for Kurt to be late. He knew it was probably nothing but he was getting anxious.

He heard a jingle and looked at the door. He gave a little sigh of relief and smiled when he saw Kurt walking in the shop. The smile faded almost right away as he saw the facial expression Kurt had. Blaine stood as Kurt got to the table, but without a proper greeting Kurt sat down opposite him.

"Geeezzzzz!" Kurt said frustrated.

Blaine sat down. "What happened?" he asked seriously.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Jesse St. James happened!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "The guy who went to prom with Rachel?" He asked.

"Yes! He is making my life miserable!"

"What did he do?"

"He told Mr. Schuester that we need to just have one lead to have all the solos at National so we auditioned for the part..."

Blaine nodded.

"So well of course I auditioned."

"Of course." Blaine gave another little nod.

"I sang _Some People_…"

"From _Gypsy_ great song." Blaine added.

"I know! And this guy had the nerve! The nerve to say I shouldn't be singing a song that was made for a girl! Like hello we are so over that! How dare he say that?"

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "That's ridiculous. You are the most talented person in that whole club and your range breaks any barriers no matter if its meant for boy or girl. I mean look at the song I first sang to you…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… well I didn't sing it to you, but… looking back I feel I might have been…"

Kurt smirked. "Trust me I remember. I only had eyes for you even then. And trust me I did notice you were looking at me throughout the entire song."

Blaine smiled embarrassedly. "Yeah… well you see _Teenage Dream_ is a song sang by a girl but I, a man, sang it and to another man. And I know you nailed _Some People_. Trust me you're going to get the part."

Kurt gave a little sigh. "I doesn't help Rachel was amazing of course."

Blaine shook his head again. "Yes, Rachel has talent, but there is no one else _I_ rather sing with than you. You are the most gifted person I ever met and trust me I would know if Rachel was better…" He gave a little chuckle. "I sang with her too once. Nowhere as good as you."

Kurt just stared at him. Then he looked down at his lap and then smiled. "You better say that."

Blaine smirked. "It's the truth, even if I'm bias."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Yeah but I still hate that guy…"

Blaine started to look around nervously then he slightly stood from his chair and while holding up a menu cover their faces from view he gave Kurt a kiss.

Kurt gripped the small round table with on hand and his chair with the other. For him the kiss was over way too fast.

Blaine sat back down. "Don't worry so much about that guy." He said slightly pouting.

Kurt just continued to gaze at him with a longing expression. The kiss was such a blissful surprise.

Blaine started to look around embarrassed, "We should get our drinks."

"Blaine."

Blaine looked at him.

"I want to have sex."

Blaine's eyes popped out of their sockets. "Kurt!" He said in a whisper.

"We haven't since… since after prom… don't you want to…?"

"Kurt." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's. "You know I do. You don't even have to ask that. I… I always want to."

"Then… then why haven't we since…"

Blaine sighed. "Well… you've been busy getting ready for Nationals and we haven't had time to go out let alone… that…. And… it's not like… we have a place we can… do it. Both of our places are out of the question."

Kurt sighed. "Promise me… promise me we'll… we'll do it before I leave for Nationals."

Blaine gave a little sigh and then he smiled and nodded. "Ok. Yes, I promise."

A few days later-

"OK! Love you guys!" Kurt said to Burt and Carol as he handed them their bags at the door.

"This sure was nice of you Kurt." Carol said giving him smile. "Setting up a whole romantic date for us and the bed and breakfast is going to be amazing."

"No problem! You two deserver it!" He said giving them a wink.

Burt gave his son a little nod. "Ok we'll be back tomorrow." They left.

"So Finn!" Kurt said walking into the living room. "What are you doing? Why are you just sitting there?"

Finn looked up at him confused. "Game." He said pointing at the TV.

"I told you this is the time you are going to go out. You're staying at Punk's tonight remember?" He said annoyed.

"Yeah but… he doesn't have a flat screen."

Kurt started to get angry. "Finn. Go now. You're stuff is ready and I DO NOT care what kind of TV Puckerman has."

Finn got up grudgingly. "Why what's even going on?"

"Nothing!" Kurt said nervously.

Finn looked at him suspiciously. "I know!"

Kurt got worried. "You're going to throw a party! And without me!"

Kurt sighed in relief. "No. But leave anyway."

Finn shrugged, grabbed his stuff, and left.

15 minutes later -

Kurt heard a knock on the door. He couldn't help but jump up and rush to open it.

Blaine was smiling at the other side. "Hey."

Kurt smiled. "Hi."

"Can I come in?" Blaine asked.

"Of course you can." Kurt said moving out of his way.

Blaine took a step into the house and then froze.

The entire house was filled with dozens of candles that gave off a dim glow. The candles were giving off a strong scent like roses. Then as Blaine stood their frozen he listened to the music that was playing. "….. Is that… Barry White…?" Blaine asked when he was finally able to speak. (It was Barry White – Can't Get Enough of Your Love Baby)

Kurt closed the door behind Blaine. "Its… its just something I put together last minute." He said flushing nervously.

Blaine shook his head and chuckled. Then as he took his jacket off and hung it on the hook he said, "Kurt."

Kurt gulped.

Blaine looked at him and smiled. "You know you don't have to try so hard with me."

Kurt stared at him.

"I'm already yours."

Kurt couldn't help but smile embarrassedly.

Blaine walked over to the stereo and shut the music off. "Come on." He said as he reached a hand out to Kurt.

Kurt gladly took it.

They climbed the stairs together and made their way to Kurt's room.

Blaine laughed when he saw there were candles set up in Kurt's room too. "You're going to start a fire."

"I was just trying to set the mood." Kurt said a little defensively.

Blaine gave his hand a little squeeze. "Just looking at you sets the mood for me."

Kurt felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach at Blaine's words. He breathe in and then breathe out.

Blaine let go of his hand and sat down on the bed. Then he gave his lap a little pat and said in a playful voice, "Come here."

Kurt chuckled and smiled. "A little cocky now, aren't we."

Blaine gave a little laugh, "Maybe. It's actually me being excited." He patted his lap again.

Kurt came over and sat between Blaine's legs.

"Good boy." Blaine grinned. Then he firmly grabbed Kurt's chin and kissed him. Within second the kiss grew wildly intense and passionate.

Kurt rearranged himself to be ridding on Blaine's lap instead of sitting on it.

Blaine started to slowly remove Kurt's shirt and as he did Kurt's lips found their way to Blaine's ear.

He whispered his name, "Blaine." which made Blaine twitch with excitement. Then Kurt began to kiss the part of Blaine's neck that was just below his ear.

Blaine had Kurt's top off and was now lick around Kurt's nipples.

Kurt tried to stifle a moan but failed.

Blaine bit his bottom lip when he heard the noise Kurt made.

Then Kurt slightly jumped in surprise.

Blaine looked at him embarrassed. "Sorry I..."

Kurt blushed as he felt Blaine's erection. Then he shook his head. "It's fine." Then he gave him an embarrassed smile.

Blaine looked down and realized he wasn't the only one excited. Then suddenly he grabbed Kurt and placed him on the bed. He continued their kissing as his hands unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's plants.

Then all of the sudden "Wait." Kurt said.

Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Remember how you promise we'll do this before I go to national?"

Blaine smiled unsure. "Yes… hence me being on top of you."

Kurt smiled. "Well promise me we'll do this the second I'm back from National."

Blaine chuckled and gave Kurt a huge grin. "I promise."

"Good boy." Kurt put his fingers through Blaine's hair as he kissed him.

They didn't speak again other to say I love you several times during their love making.

Hours later -

"Kurt sorry I forgot my sneakers." Finn was saying as he was walking up the stairs in his house. When he got to the top he froze.

Blaine was standing shirtless in the middle of the hall. (Coming back from the bathroom)

They stared at each other both completely embarrassed.

"Finn…." Blaine finally said.

"So… he really wasn't having a party…?" Finn said confused.

Blaine wanted to laugh. "Not exactly."

"Well… I'm… just going to leave now." Finn said.

"You do that." Blaine said with a little nod.

Finn started to walked down the stairs.

"Good luck at Nationals." Blaine added before he was gone.

Blaine could hear Finn yell, "Thanks!" and then the sound of the front door closing.

Blaine gave a long sigh and then laughed.

"Blaine?" Kurt said sleepily from inside the room.

"Coming."


End file.
